Musings of Past, Present and Future
by T-money1
Summary: After the May 10th edition of RAW, Chris and Trish think about their relationship. Chris/Trish. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything revolving around WWE or the WWE itself, wrestlers et all. Vince McMahon owns all of it. Oh well. Just don't sue me please.

Hey hey hey, it's T-Money. What's cracking? Nothing much with me. Let's see here, what can I tell you about this story? The pairing is Chris/Trish, my specialty and the timeline will be after the May 10th edition of RAW, after the steel cage match. Enjoy, ya heard?

**MUSINGS OF PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE**

What many have considered the best Monday Night RAW of 2004 has concluded.

In the main event, Chris Jericho defeated Christian in a steel cage, finally settling the score and getting his revenge against his former best friend as well as his ex-girlfriend, Trish Stratus.

It was 1:30 in the morning in the hotel room of Chris Irvine and Patricia Stratigias. The blond man smiled as he watched his fiancée sleep.

The couple had wanted to do a program together for a long time and got the chance to do one in the fall of 2003, with them writing most of the storyline personally. But after Trish's heel turn at Wrestlemania XX, they finally decided to put an end to it. This would give them the chance to do their own things again.

When Chris proposed to her, he told Trish that he had never known what true love was. He was telling her the truth when he said that.

There was another woman in his life, around the same time he entered the WWE in 1999. However, it didn't work out between them, and she broke up with him. Apparently, she couldn't handle him being on the road all the time.

The next year, Trish came into the company. Upon meeting, they became good friends before they started dating in 2001.

Meanwhile, Trish dreamt of how lucky she was to have Chris in her life.

It was like something out of a fairy tale she heard as a little girl. Whenever they were together, it was like nothing else mattered and they were the only two around.

Even though she considered herself a strong, independent woman; she was glad that Chris was her knight in shining armor.

Before Chris came into her life, Trish never really believed in love. Whenever she was in a relationship, it was quite apparent the men were only interested in her body. It made her afraid of ever finding love.

That notion changed when Chris came around. He was a true gentleman, and he truly cared about her. This was why she so surprised that it took him so long to ask her out. But she had finally found in him what she thought didn't exist.

Sometimes, both would wonder if it was by chance that the two of them became a couple or if it truly was destiny. Many factors could've prevented the two of them from ever being together. Sometimes, it would make the two wonder what could have happened if they went down different roads.

What if WCW never went out of business, and what if Chris never came to the WWE? If WCW did go under, would he have had his contract bought out by the WWE like all of the former talent did or would he end up going somewhere else? There was also the chance that he would've retired from the ring and concentrate on his music career. If he did come in 1999, would she eventually join the company the next year? She did want to become a doctor originally, what if she did? Then again, what if she signed with WCW or ECW?

The possibilities seemed endless.

But the two were glad that those events never occurred. Otherwise, they would have never met. In fact, it really did feel like it was fate that they found each other.

That was something both of them believed in.

Trish opened her eyes from her slumber and looked up at Chris, who had a faraway look on his face.

"Hey, what'cha ya doing?" she asked sleepily.

Chris was snapped out of his revelry. "I was actually watching you sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't. I just woke up on my own."

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you sleep?" he smiled at her.

She giggled at him. "All the time."

Chris chuckled at that comment and moved his gaze around the hotel room as he let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as if there was something on his mind.

Chris brought his gaze back toward his fiancé. He thought about that question but, as he remembered their love and all the time they spent together, he knew the answer.

"No, everything's just perfect."

Trish smiled at him. For he was right, everything was perfect.

Chris brought his lips to her forehead, giving her a kiss on it. "Go back to sleep, babe."

Trish laid her head back down on his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Not long after, Chris fell asleep too.

**THE END**

Well there you have it, my people weeples. I hope all of you enjoyed it. I don't really have anything else to add to this. So go on and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me


End file.
